mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Hartley
"Sometimes when we talk I get the feeling that there's something you're holding back but when you sing it's different, it's like it's the real you, someone honest." -Will, Revealed Isabella "Bella" Hartley is one of the main characters in the third and final season, in the Australian television series, H2O: Just Add Water. Bella discovered her powers after her trip to the Sea Caves of Ireland. She is portrayed by Indiana Evans, and by Jamie Ellen Ewing at the age of nine. Biography Becoming a Mermaid Bella became a mermaid when she was nine years old. She lived with her parents in Ireland at the time, but they were too busy at work, so she explored the area a lot. She found a sea cave with a pool, and when she jumped into the pool on a Full Moon night, she was transformed into a mermaid. Bella found a dark blue crystal at the Moon Pool where she became a mermaid. She tied this crystal on a brown string and has been wearing it ever since. Season 3 Bella arrives in town at the beginning of season 3. While she was walking along the beach, she notices Cleo and Rikki using magic and tries to talk to others who may share her secret. Later that night, Bella manages to get them alone but Rikki is attacked by the Water tentacle and is dragged to Mako. Cleo and Bella swim after her. In the moon pool, Bella turns the tentacle into jelly and causes it to break, destroying until the next full moon. After Season 3 In the spin off series, Mako: Island of Secrets, Rikki, who appears in this show, talks about her friends, what happened to them. Rikki reveals that her friends eventually moved from the Gold Coast after graduating high school, but Bella's name is actually never said. It is unknown what happened to Bella. Personality At first Bella was withdrawn, partly due to carrying her mermaid secret alone and because she moved so much for her family's business. However, deep down she is a kind and friendly person who desires friendship and once she opens up, she becomes a fun loving girl. Bella is also described as being a bubbly ball of energy that is easy to talk with. Bella is also quite calm and relaxed and she is never seen stressed or troubled by her school work or her job in the band. This by no means makes her lazy or a slacker. Bella is a hard worker and for the most part, is very mature. Bella is also very passionate about music and her singing ability shows this. Bella always encourages people to follow their passion and to do what they love. Like Cleo, Bella is very sweet, kind and compassionate but she is also more confidant in herself. When Cleo is pulled into a conflict, Bella takes her place as the mediator of the group. She tries to get along with everyone and avoid unnecessary conflict. Bella also a slight stubborn streak which caused her to occasionally bump heads with Rikki at the start of season 3. She is also slightly snarky with a light sense of humor which she is comfortable enough to show to new people. The most biting of her snark is only ever directed at people who have hurt her or her friends. Appearance Bella has honey-blonde hair that fall straight down past her shoulders. Her hair also seems to have a naturally wavy texture. Bella's eyes are ocean blue, and her skin has a honey-bronze color. She is not quite as tan as Cleo Sertori but not as pale as Rikki Chadwick and Emma Gilbert. She seems to be the shortest of the mermaids and has a slim but curvaceous figure. Bella is the one who wears the most dresses in the mermaid trio. She wears colors that reflect more earthly or ocean inspired tones, such as blue, purple, white, yellow, aqua, green, black, and flower designs. Bella is never seen without her blue necklace with the exception of her mermaid form. When in mermaid from, her hair is down and she has an golden/orange-scaled tail with a matching top. Like the rest of the girls, her skin is glowing and ethereal when in mermaid form. Gallery Screenshots File:Bella And Cleo Swimming.jpg File:Bella And Fishes.jpg File:Bella blue.jpg File:Bella Tired.jpg File:Bella underwater.jpg File:Bella, Will & Shark.png File:Bella's Tail.png File:Cleo & Bella.png File:Mermaid Girls 3.jpg File:Mermaid Train.jpg File:Swimming.jpg File:New Trio.jpg File:New Trio Underwater.jpg File:Mermaids 7.png File:Mermaids In Moon Pool.png File:Mermaids OK.jpg File:Mermaids on The Floor.png Promotional Bella's Tail.jpg H2O - Bella.jpg H2O Mermaids.jpg Mermaids Splashing.png New Mermaids.jpg Rikki Cleo Bella Mermaid.jpg Links *Isabella Hartley's page on H2O Universe wiki Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople Category:Transformed Merpeople